The Talk
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: After living together for the past six months and dating for nearly a year, Qrow and Clover finally discuss having kids. [Characters: Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi, Ruby Rose, Blake Xiao Long, James Ironwood, Blake Belladona. Pairings: Fair Game, Bumbleby]


**A/N Sorry for the break last week. With no episode coming out I wasn't feeling much inspiration plus I had all my assignments due in last week. But now I should hopefully to return to doing one per week. This follows the events of Should I Stay or Should I Go, so I would recommend reading that first but it is not necessary to read this fic. Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxx**

"So…"

Qrow held his breath. By the slight nervous tremor in his voice, he knew that whatever Clover was about to say was going to be important. So far it had been a lazy day and the pair were currently lounging on the sofa after tidying the guest room where Ruby and Yang and been staying the night before. The perfect time for a serious conversation.

"… I don't want to make you uncomfortable and if you're not ready to talk about this now then I completely understand, but since things have been getting pretty serious between us lately I…I wanted to know what your thoughts were on having kids, potentially our kids."

Qrow knew they were going to have this talk about this eventually. They'd been living together in an apartment for almost six months now, and it had nearly been a whole year since Qrow had come back to Atlas after the defeat of Salem. But still, they couldn't put it off for longer and unlike him, Clover was never one to fester on things that need to be talked about.

Qrow let out the breath he'd been holding, feeling Clover's shoulder tense beneath his cheek.

"Well we both know how my childhood went and how badly my parents screwed up with me and Raven and then how Raven treated Yang so I don't think it would be fair for a kid to have me as a parent."

"Hey," Clover said, from where his arm was cradled around his shoulder, he found Qrow's hand so that he could take it in his. "You are not your parents. Do you think this means that Yang is automatically going to be a terrible parent too?"

Qrow immediately shook his head. They may be a few years off yet, but one day he knew that her and Blake would make excellent mothers.

"Besides, I've seen how you much love your nieces. You've been looking out for them since they were born. They adore you. I know that if you asked them, they'd say you would be an amazing father."

Qrow never understood how Clover could convey such love in his words. It wasn't just the words themselves but the way he said them, the strength in his emotions was so pure they were near palpable. As usual, they made him want to admit things that he never thought he would trust anyone enough to tell.

"I have… thought about it before. Especially when Ruby and Yang were little. How one day it might be nice to have a child of my own. So, I could raise them how I wished I had. With as much love as you could possibly give someone. But I always assumed it wouldn't happen until… until I met you."

Somehow, Clover was able to express that level love without words, just the glow in his eyes as he gazed down at him. Qrow had to look away before he got lost in his gaze forever.

"Err what about you?"

He felt as Clover stroked circles with his thumb onto the palm of his hand.

"I hadn't really thought about it when I was younger. I just assumed one day that I would probably have kids because that's what most people do, and I know that as my mum's only child she definitely wants me to have some. It wasn't until I started teaching Atlas Academy as part of my work that I realised just how important the younger generation is and how much I wanted to be a part of helping to shape that, not just as a teacher but one day as a father. So that they don't make the same mistakes we did. Plus, I think I'd make a pretty cute Dad."

Qrow couldn't help his good-natured chuckle. Clover always knew how to lighten the situation, usually through stoking his own ego of course

"Please, we just defeated Salem, the last thing this world needs are a good two shoes junior." Qrow said with a teasing elbow gab.

"You talking about me or Ironwood?"

"Oh Grimm could you imagine a miniature James?"

Qrow felt Clover's chest rise as they laughed in synch.

"I think that new movie about you guys' adventure is on Fablefix, we could see how much of it they got wrong."

Clover suggested, reaching to turn on their screen. As the movie started playing, he let his mind start to wonder, for the first time allowing himself to dream of a family.

Four years later after three years of marriage, they welcomed baby Jade into their lives.


End file.
